Freedom Wish
by Sen3.14
Summary: You are tired of your boring school life and being treated like dirt at home and want to be happy. On your way to school one day, you bump into Roronoa Zoro and your life changes forever!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Reader x Zoro One Piece fanfiction, and its also my first fanfic! I'm not very good at writing stories, but I hope you enjoy!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, beeping loudly right beside my ear.

"Ughhh! Do I have to go to school?" I groaned as I got up to turn off my alarm clock.

It took me a while, but I got out of bed and went downstairs to have a quick breakfast of a bagel with butter and tea. I went to the bathroom, took a quick, warm shower, and brushed my teeth. Once I went back to my bedroom, I fixed my bed, then put on my uniform. As I was putting it on, I stared at my figure in the long, floor length mirror on my door. I was a 17 year old girl, in my last year of high school. I was a bit short for my age, about 5'5", had a bit of a curvy figure and an average weight. My complexion was a light brown, and I had long, butt length wavy-curly hair with long side bangs that I refuse to leave open, or cut.

'Will HE like me this way?' I thought as I kept staring at my reflection. That HE was Roronoa Zoro, from my favourite anime/manga series, One Piece. He was my first anime crush, and my first actual crush! I don't know how, but somehow, I became very attracted to him, hence the fact that he's fictional. To me, everything about him was perfect. Even his little perks, like his terrible sense of direction, being a marimo head, and sleeping a lot just make me love him even more. Just saying though, he makes my heart go DOKI DOKI when I see him!

'But then again, he isn't real...' I thought, sighing to myself as I got back to getting ready.

I got out of the house early enough to catch the first train to the stop near my school. My school is a bit of a distance from the train stop, but its close enough to walk to and from. I pushed my way through other high school students, middle aged people trying to get to work, and young adults going to universities, as I made my way to a seat on the train. As the train crossed a bridge, the beautiful, vast, deep blue ocean came into my sights, immediately making me wonder what kind of freedom pirates have on that great blue sea, and how it would be like to escape this horrible reality and live as one of Luffy's nakama. I sighed deeply as I kept staring out the window, long after the ocean was out of sight.

I got off train at my stop and walked the rest of the way to my school. As I arrived at my school, I was greeted by my peers. I never had actual friends that I would hang out with after school, just people who come and go and talk to me occasionally. Nobody ever told me they hated me, but the kids at my school don't necessarily like me either. I was never that type that could easily fit in, as I always have different interests than others (Not many people in my school like One Piece, or anime/manga in general!)

I sat at my desk, which was in the second row to the back, and the closest to the window on the left-hand side, ironically like the protagonists of many animes. My day today went by as usual- it consisted of me me doodling in my book, creating scenarios in my head where Zoro and i were together, staring out the window, lunch, more doodling, falling asleep, then it was time to go home.

I didn't really care about my studies, as I've stopped giving shits about everything in the world. I secretly wanna be a manga artist, so I don't see how chemistry, calculus, and biology are related. Besides, my average is a 76% even though I don't try, so I'm fine. I study a bit here and there before tests anyways. I didn't go directly home, as I have swordsmanship and karate classes after school.

I arrived at the building where my classes take place, got changed for sword fighting, and started practicing for about and hour and a half. "You're getting really good at the Niitoryu (two sword style), [Name]! Keep it up and you'll be able to beat the higher level adult swordsmen!", my instructor Rin said, giving me a high five.

I bowed and went on my way upstairs to my karate class, where I finally earned my black-belt after just 5 months! I was the fastest female to earn my black belt too!

"Great Job, [Name]! You're amazing! Next class we will have a karate competition between the toughest female karate pupils!" My instructor Mira said, handing me my black belt.

'That was two achievements in one day! For once I actually feel good about myself...' I thought as I made my way home.

Once I got home, since I was home alone and had nothing to do, I decided to actually study for two tests I'm having in the next few days. I got distracted 30 minutes into my studying session and dozed off into a day dream...

"Yosh! I'm making you my nakama!" A familiar voice yelled at me. I looked up and realized, it was Luffy.

A smile began to creep up on my face...

"[Name]-chwaaaaan! How would you like to try some of these sweets I made for youuuuuu?~" I heard Sanji squeal from the kitchen.

I felt my smile grow a little bit...

"Oi! [Name]! Wanna watch me hit that target! I bet you my dessert I can get it on the first try!" Usopp called out to me, motioning for me to come closer to where he was sitting.

My smile grew...

"[Name]! Come, Zoro is sleeping! Let's draw on his face!" Chopper yelled, grabbing my hand and taking me to where Zoro was sleeping, and Luffy and Usopp were drawing moustaches and moss balls on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh...

It would be so nice just to be with the Straw Hats, even for just a day. The freedom they have out on that vast ocean... The amount of people willing to sacrifice their lives for you... Being around people who you can always count on and trust... 'Why can't people in my world be like them? Why is this world so cruel?'

My thoughts enveloped my brain as it buzzed off into a deep slumber...

End of chapter 1


	2. Freedom Wish Chapter 2

"A Freedom Wish" Chapter 2 I'm actually trying very hard to make this fanfic really good. I hope people are actually reading this! If so, please give me feedback on how to improve for next time! YOSH! On with the story! "[Name]! [Name]!" I could hear my mom calling me from downstairs, probably trying to make me help her. "Coming, Mom!" I said as I ran down the stairs. "[Name], come help me cook, and take care of your younger sibling." My mom said while cooking, not even bothering to look at me. "But you know I have homework, right? Can't I just watch [him/her] when I'm done?" "No. Watch [him/her] now. You can do your homework later." This time my mom turned around and looked me in the eye. "There isn't a 'later' because I have two tests to study for! I thought you want me to become a doctor or an accountant, not a housewife!" "Don't talk to me like that! Just take care of [him/her] for 15 minutes!" My mom yelled. I've never heard her yell at anyone like that, ever. "Fine, whatever." I stormed off to where my younger sibling was playing. "[Name]! Look at this! I made a Lego tower!" [your siblings name] said. "Wow, that's so cool!" I tried to sound amazed. I spent about 25 minutes just sitting on the couch and watching [your siblings name] play. In that while, my father came home. "Daddy!" My [brother/sister] yelled with joy, as [he/she] jumped into my father's arms. "Oh! [siblings name]! You're getting heavier and heavier every day!" My dad said, as he lifted up my [bro/sis] and spun [him/her] around. My father and my [bro/sis] went to the kitchen, where my mom was cooking, and greeted my mom. "[Name], help your mother set up the table," my father said. I didn't say anything back, but I got up anyways and helped set the table. "See how she doesn't complain and immediately gets up to help when you call her?" My mom complained at my dad. "Teenagers these days, getting harder to control." My father sighed and put [bro/sis name] down. My temper nowadays could easily get me in trouble, so i decided not to say anything, because getting in trouble meant I couldn't see HIM. I finished setting the table, and decided to eat a little bit before going back upstairs to study. I took less food than usual, and that really got the attention of my parents. "Why aren't you eating?" My father asked, staring me in the eye. "I'm chewing?" "That's now what I meant, and don't give me any sass!" "Well then, I'm not hungry cause I have two major tests to study for." I didn't even want to look up at my parents anymore. Both of them sighed and we all finished eating in silence. I finished first, so I washed my dishes and was about to go upstairs when I was held back for ANOTHER DAMN time! "Clean up everything, and you can go," my mom ordered. I cleaned up everything and washed all the remaining dishes so that the kitchen and dining area was spotless. "Okay, go bring your homework and study down here," My mom said. "How do I study here? It's so loud with the TV on, [sis/bro name] playing, and talking? Why do you think people go to the library to study? I need a quiet place!" "Fine then, go to our room! But if I catch you watching that annoying show with that screaming and stretchy guy in a straw hat instead of studying, then you're grounded." "Okay, deal." I said as I stormed up the stairs. "If only I could escape my crappy life and join the Straw Hats," I sighed, as I got to my room. 'But I'm sure that never will happen...' I thought, as I cracked open my books and studied for the rest of the night. At about midnight, I put away my textbooks and got ready for bed. As I lay down on my bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Zoro. I imagined a scenario where he was beside me in my bed and we were just talking, and I fell asleep happily to those thoughts... I woke up and I didn't realize I'd slept in until I checked my phone. 7:30?! School starts at 8:25 and the first train leaves at 7:45! I quickly ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Then I ran and made my bed, put on my uniform, and tied my butt-length hair into a high ponytail. Then I got my backpack and ran out my house to catch the train, skipping breakfast. 'Its not like I'm hungry anyways. And I don't think I would be perfect enough for Zoro, if I ever met him,' I thought as I kept running. Up in the distance, I could see a funny-looking figure running towards me. As they got closer, I could tell some of their features. A muscular male with green hair, 3 swords around his waist, and light brown skin. Am I dreaming? Could this really be happening? As I was lost in my thoughts, I ended up bumping into something-or someone. As I opened my eyes, I was in shock as to who the person was on top of me. End of chapter 2 


	3. A Freedom Wish Chapter 3

"A Freedom Wish" Chapter 3

I'm doing this story on my iPod, and I've tried to indent the paragraphs, but it doesn't come up. So please bear with me if the paragraphs are not indented! Yosh, lets get on with chapter 3!

"Oh whoops, sorry. I didn't see where I was going. Are you hurt anywhere?", the man asked me.

"It's fine. I'm not hurt, don't worry," I said looking up at him.

The moment I looked up, I couldn't help but stare at his familiar face. It was Zoro! What was he doing here? He was supposed to be fictional! He MUST be a cosplayer, or just a lookalike.

"" I began. "Nice cosplay though! You really look like Zoro!" I said, about to talk about One Piece and let loose my feelings and obsessions for Zoro.

"What are you talking about? I am Zoro! I decided to explore an island my crew docked at and wanted to stock up on sake. I walked into a store that happened to belong to a hypnotist and magician. They told me that theyll take me to where all the sake was and sent me through a portal. Now I forgot where the portal was..." Zoro had a cute little frustrated look.

I couldn't believe my ears. Im happy i kept my mouth shut, or this wouldve been awkward! This has to be a dream! It has to! "Do you want me to help you get back to the portal?" I asked. I didn't really care if I missed school or not. This is my chance to be happy again!

"Sure, I'd appreciate it!" Zoro said, getting up to continue walking.

"By the way, am I still in the Grand Line?"

"Nope. You're in Tokyo, Japan on Planet Earth."

"EHHHH?! I got teleported to another planet?"

"Yeah, I guess. Do you remember which way you came from?"

"Nope, but I remember the portal was by a harbour." He recalled, as we kept running, with me leading in the direction of the nearest harbour.

After a few minutes, Zoro broke the silence.

"What were you saying before, about me and a cosplay?"

"Oh well, you're actually pretty famous here in Japan because there's this anime about you, and people like to dress up as their favourite anime characters in something known as cosplay. So I thought you were a cosplayer."

"Oh, that makes sense. I've heard people from Earth come to the planet I'm from and explore. When they go back, they draw out what they saw and make it into stories. I thought it was a myth, as you Earthlings look like us, but little did I know that it was true!" Zoro had a shocked look on his face.

"Wow! This is all just starting to make sense for me right now. I honestly thought you were fictional!"

"Heh.. Well now you know I'm not," Zoro replied, smirking his famous smirk a me, making me blush a little.

We walked in silence for a little bit, until I took another glance at Zoro, and noticed his swords. "Uhm, I recommend you hide those swords..." I said, pointing at them.

"Why?" He asked, giving me a look of uncertainty. "It's not like they're gonna arrest me for having my swords around my waist if I won't harm anyone."

"Uhm, yes they will. This is a developed country. Here, they will arrest you and consider it a criminal offence. Oh, that's great, I already see a cop running towards us", I said, pointing to the cop.

We began to run faster and faster. "You will not get away, criminals! I will get more forces on you and You shall be brought to justice!" The cop yelled at us.

"Your planet is messed up," Zoro said. I nodded back to say that I agreed.

We ran and ran, going past dozens of confused citizens and maze-like city streets. It took us about 10-15 minutes of running and trying to keep a distance from the cops, until we finally reached the closest harbour to my school, and to my surprise, there was something on the boardwalk that had a spirally shape and had pink and blue swirls. I don't think anybody else besides Zoro and I could see it, as no passers-by seemed to pay attention.

"Thank you so much for taking me here," Zoro said, bowing at me.

"It's nothing", I replied, smiling at him.

As he was about to jump into the portal, not controlling my impulse, I grabbed his wrist. He turned around and gave me a look of shock, and annoyance.

"I'm very sorry for this inconvenience, but can I PLEASE go through the portal with you, and join your crew?" I went down on the ground and bowed to Zoro. "My family doesn't care for me or my future, I have no friends, I'm not happy here. I want to be somewhere where I can be happy. Your ship looks like a very happy place and your nakama look like happy people..." I began. "Please..." Tears were streaming down my face and I was sobbing loudly. After a minute or so, Zoro spoke.

"Oi...Get up..." Zoro said, bringing me up to my feet. I wasn't expecting him to do that, and the touch from his warm hands made me melt on the inside. "Listen, I'll take you through the portal, and bring you on the ship. I'm sure everyone will be delighted to meet you and will welcome you on board!" Zoro looked at me with his warm, dark eyes and gave me a smile. "Now, lets hop through before the police catch up!"

I wiped my tears and we both jumped in on the count of three and everything went black for what felt like an eternity until I fell on something soft and I opened my eyes. I looked up and took a look around me. We clearly were not in Tokyo anymore, as there was a much more smaller harbour and a few small houses and a hill beside it. In that harbour was a ship that could be recognized anywhere! It was Thousand Sunny!

"We made it!" I exclaimed, getting excited.

"Oi... You're on top of me..." I heard Zoro's voice and looked down. I was lying down on top of Zoro! My face turned as red as Sunny's paint coat as I quickly got off the green-haired swordsman.

"Oh! There he is!" I heard a cute, high-pitched voice shout from the Sunny. 'It must be Chopper' I thought.

"But what is he doing with that fine, young, woman there? OI! MARIMO! GET AWAY FROM THAT GIRL! ITS NOT LIKE ANY GIRL WOULD WANT YOU ANYWAYS!" I could tell from an instant that was Sanji, as Zoro and Sanji constantly fight.

"Shut up, you ero-cook. At least I didn't scare her away like what you do to girls when they see you!" Zoro shot back, getting up and staring towards the ship. He motioned for me to come along too. I walked behind him the whole time and had a shy look on my face.

"Zoro, who's she?" Everyone asked as we got on board.

"She is the one that helped me get back here, she wants to join our crew. Her name is... Uhhh... Oi, what was your name?" Zoro turned around to face me.

"Stupid marimo! How could you forget to ask for such a fine maiden's name?!" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

" I'm [Name]," I said, trying to break a heated argument that was about to form.

"Ooohhhh! [Name]-chwaaaaan! What a beautiful name, that goes with that beautiful face of yours!" Sanji exclaimed, kissing my hand.

Even though I knew that Sanji was a womanizer, I blushed anyways cause that was the closest contact I've had with a boy! Everyone introduced themselves to me, then Luffy ran up to me and gave me a high five.

"YOSH! You're our newest nakama! LETS SET SAIL AND HAVE LUNCH!" Luffy exclaimed, and everyone cheered, as they got prepared to set sail.

"I'll go prepare the finest foods for [Name]-chwaaaan!" Sanji cooed and went off into the kitchen.

After Sanji went, everyone got back to doing their own things. Zoro went to go train, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper went to go play around, Nami went to make maps, Franky went to go invent something cool, Robin got back to reading her book and Brook went to practice playing music. I decided to go join Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper in their play.

"OI! [Name]! Let's go fishing!" Luffy called out to me, and motioned for me to come.

I nodded and ran over to where they had 4 fishing nets out.

"[Name], have you fished before?" Usopp asked me. I shook my head.

Usopp showed me how to work the fishing rod, and gave me my rod to fish. After a while, my line was pulling.

"H-help me! It's hard to pull it! So.. H-heavy!" Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper all came to me and helped to pull on my rod. After some tugging, the fish finally came out of the water! It was a huge one!

"Wow, [Name]! You've gotten good at this!" Usopp gave me a high five. "Lets go give it to Sanji to put in the fish tank."

"Oooooohhhh thank you, [Name]-chwaaan! I'll go put this in the tank right now!" Sanji skipped off to put the fish in the tank.

Nami came in the kitchen, looking for me and decided to give me a tour of the ship and and extra pairs of clothes, as I was still in my sailor suit school uniform, which she thought was so kawaii. We toured around the whole ship, excluding the men's quarters-I don't think I'll be doing anything there!

"If you need anything, you can always ask me, or Robin," Nami winked at me before she left.

I decided to lie down on the grass for a bit and stare up into the light blue sky.

'I wonder what my family would say once they found out I'm gone... Would they even care?...would they bother to look for me?' I thought to myself. I decided to get my mind off of them and go ask Sanji if he needed help preparing lunch. I'm not that good of a cook, but I can help with basic things.

"Oh no, [Name]-chan. I'm fine with the cooking, it's almost done. You go have fun!" Sanji said, taking my hand.

"Well, do you want me to help you set the table?" I asked Sanji.

"Haaaiiiii!~ that would be a good idea, [Name]-chan! You would make a perfect wifeeeee!~ I hope I will be that husband for you!~" Sanji cooed again, handing me the plates, utensils, and food.

Haha, no. I want Zoro in that position, not him. as much as Sanji is nice to a woman and can cook, I want Zoro more than him.

When I was done, I called out to everyone to come to the kitchen to eat.

End of chap 3


	4. A Freedom Wish Chapter 4

"A Freedom Wish" Chapter 4 I'm sorry for being inactive! My Internet isn't working so I'm waiting to get it fixed. I won't be uploading for a little while, I'm so sorry! I'm not uploading this chapter from my house, so yeah :( okay, here's chapter 4! And by the way, thank you so much for all the views! I really appreciate it! Everyone excitedly made their way to the dining room to eat. Zoro sat straight across from me and I couldn't help but stare at him and blush and turn away when we made eye contact every few minutes. Nami gave me a heads up to watch for rubber fingers while eating. I laughed and nodded, and we all began our meal. What Sanji made for us looked absolutely delicious, and tasted delicious as well. He made us fried rice with chicken, a colourful summer salad and a parfait for dessert. I had told him in advance that I was a vegetarian, so he made a special fried rice without meat, and substituted the chicken for tofu for me. "[Name], I don't understand why you don't eat meat! Meat is yummy!" Luffy said, trying to steal meat off of Zoro's plate. "Oi! thats my meat you baka!" Zoro said, trying to stab Luffy's hand with a fork. I couldn't help but laugh at them. "So, [Name] tell us about yourself," Usopp said to me and smiled. I looked down and began to tell them about how I'm a black belt in karate, and have been practicing swordsmanship for about 4 years, but I don't have my own swords. The moment I said swords, Zoro perked his ears up like a little puppy and was making eye contact with me and started listening to what I had to say. Nami started playing with my long, dark, thick, wavy/curly locks. "Oh my goodness, [Name]! Your hair is so pretty and long! How long did it take you to grow it?" "Thanks! I never got a haircut since I was 12. 5 years ago, my hair was about as short as yours, or even shorter. I haven't cut my bangs for 1.5 years, so they're pretty long too." "You're so lucky! I want to grow my hair out just like yours! I'm tired of looking funny with my short, thin, orange hair," she sighed, still keeping her fingers in my hair. "[Name]-san, I need to ask you something very important," Brook said, slamming his fist on the table. "What's wrong, Brook?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "May I... See your panties?" Brook asked, with a somewhat serious look on his face. It was hard to tell, as he was a skeleton. I began to chuckle slightly. My chuckle turned into a giggle, and that turned into a burst of laughter. I got up to make it seem like I was gonna show him, which got Sanji and Brook super excited. At the last second, I lifted up my leg and kicked Brook across the head. "LIKE HELL I WOULD DO THAT! YOU'RE LIKE 80 YEARS OLDER THAN ME!" I yelled, holding up a fist. Everyone looked at me, shocked. Eventually, Luffy began to laugh, which got everyone else to do so too. "Oi, you're funny, [Name]!" Luffy said, in between laughter. As everyone's laughter died down, the spotlight was on me again, as Robin asked me about my childhood and my life on Earth with my family. "As a child, my parents never really acted like they'd cared for me. All they would do is fight with me, and I'd get beat with a belt if I tried to fight back. I used to feel so lonely that I ended up with a cutting problem and I've attempted to kill myself a few times, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I just felt like there was a small spark that could give me determination to find happiness in my life." I gave them the full details of my life story, trying not to cry, but at the end I was bawling. Five or six minutes later, I could hear sobbing, coming from Chopper and Franky. "Oh, [Name]! This is so sad!" They sniffled. "We will make sure you will be the happiest person on the Grand Line while you're our crew! "Thank you, Chopper and Franky," I tried to smile at them, handing them tissues to wipe their tears. After we ate, it was just Sanji and I in the kitchen, as everyone went to do their own things, and I offered to help him clear up. He refused at first, but I insisted that he would get very tired without any help and he immediately started washing dishes. I'd noticed he'd left out a spoon, fork, knife and plate from the rest. "[Name], can you wash these? I'm not touching them, cause they belong to that idiotic marimo." Sanji had a look of disgust on his face. I laughed and washed them for him, fangirling in my head over the fact that I'm TOUCHING the cutlery that my first crush used! Eeeep! I tried to look normal as I finished washing half the dishes until Sanji called me over to him. He gave me a worried look and took a breath before he began to speak. "[Name]-chan, was everything that you said at the table true?" Sanji asked, with a concerned tone in his voice. I nodded. He brought me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me, my head resting against his chest, hugging me tightly in a protective manner. "I'm so sorry", Sanji whispered in my ear. I couldn't stop myself from bursting into tears. I grabbed his shirt tightly and cried into it, making it drenched in my tears. We stayed like this for while. After a couple of minutes, my crying dyed down. "It's okay, it's not your fault. You don't have to apologize for it." I sniffled, wiping my eyes. Sanji bent down a bit (because I'm too short for him to just tilt his head down) and caressed my cheek, and looked me in the eye. I was so nervous, I couldn't help but stay frozen. "You are a strong young lady, [Name]-chan. I really hope the days you spend here are going to the the happiest ones you'll ever have, and I promise we will do everything we can as a crew to make you feel happy." Sanji smiled at me, and I gave him a wide smile back. "Thank you," I said, trying to blink back tears. We stood like that, with his hand on my cheek for a long time, until someone came through the door then Sanji let go. I turned around and saw HIM, staring at the two of us and trying to look calm, but I could see the anger in his eyes as he walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of alcohol. End of chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

"A Freedom Wish" Chapter 5 I'm back guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, my Internet is finally fixed! Im so glad to be back! I was really worried people lost interest in the story, thinking I wouldn't come back on. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5! I broke my face free from Sanji's hand and my face turned red in embarrassment from being noticed. "It's not what you might think it is, Roronoa-kun. He was trying to comfort me..." I tried to say. "I can see that, [Name]. He's just a Womanizer. He's so desperate, he'll jump from one woman to the next," Zoro said, not keeping his eyes off of Sanji and I. I think I worded what I said wrong. It seems like Zoro took it the wrong way. I guess I'll just stay quiet before my chances of being with Zoro get to 0%. "Shut up, marimo! At least I can get this close to a girl, unlike you!" Sanji yelled back. "I'm surprised your ugly face and curly eyebrows didn't scare her away, like the hundreds girls you chase after." Zoro's tone was calm, which got Sanji even more furious. They kept on arguing for about 15 minutes, and I got really fed up. "Please don't fight guys," I tried to say in a calm tone over the yelling, which the sound of my voice temporarily stopped their arguing. "HE STARTED IT!" They both yelled, pointing their fingers at each other. "Oh gosh. I'm just gonna go take a nap, okay?" I tried to calmly walked out of the kitchen and look for a nice, relaxing spot to take a nap. I found a spot near the grass of Sunny, and decided to rest my head against the railing of the ship and lie down in a half-sitting half-lying down position. It was pretty comfortable, and the sound of the ship gliding through the deep, blue , and mysterious ocean of the Grand Line lulled me to sleep. I didn't think about my family, or what happened just now, I thought about nothing, as my thoughts drifted into the darkness of an empty dream for a long time... I woke up for a few minutes because I was being called by Chopper to come for dinner but I wasn't hungry. It was getting dark, as the blue sky I fell asleep to was now pinkish orange, with the sun slowly setting over the horizon of the blue ocean that reflected pink from the setting sun. I sat up to stare at this glorious view, but noticed there was someone sleeping beside me. I looked at them for a few seconds and noticed they had 3 swords lying down on their side that wasn't facing me, and they were snoring loudly. My heart skipped a beat. WHAT WAS ZORO DOING BESIDE ME?! "Oi! What are you doing beside me?!" I yelled, bonking the snoring swordsman on the head. "Ow! Who did that?!" Zoro immediately woke up and looked around and noticed me. He gave me a smirk that no girl could ever resist, and I was melting already. "Oh, it's just you. I was kind of expecting that. You were sleeping on the spot I normally slept at. I tried to wake you up to make you move but you didnt wake up, so I decided to sleep right beside you if you weren't gonna wake up." "You idiot," I muttered softly, crossing my arms. There was an awkward silence for a bit. After a while, Zoro tried to break it. "You said you practice with swords, right?" Zoro looked me in the eye, with a curious expression on his face. I nodded. "Yeah. I was practicing Niitoryu for about 3 months before I came here today. I beat all the adults at my classes with one sword, so I decided it would be cool to use two." "Do you have your own swords?" I shook my head. "They're illegal to carry in public on Earth, and I'd need a license to have one." "I guess we can go to a swords shop on the next island we visit, and we can pick out two for you. If you want, starting tomorrow at sunrise, I can train you too," Zoro smiled at me. "Really?! Thank you so much, Roronoa-san!" I gave him a hug. He hugged me back, and I really didn't want to let go. His embrace was warm and calming. "By the way, you can just call me by Zoro." He winked at me. I nodded at him. "Thank you so much, Zoro! You've done so much for me in such little time, and I'm very grateful for this." "It's nothing, don't worry." He shook his head, smiling at me. "Anyways, lets head to the kitchen for dinner," he said, pulling himself up and beginning to walk. I got up too and followed behind him. "Looks like we have another sleepy-head," Nami winked at me and scooted over so we could sit. There wasn't any more room for Zoro to sit elsewhere, so he had to sit beside me. Eating dinner with the Straw Hats was nothing like home. At home, everything is quiet, aside from my parents constant nagging and complaining and my [brother/sister]'s whining, whereas aboard this special ship in a special world, there is laughter and happiness filled through the air. 'I could get used to this,' I thought, as I kept eating the delicious food Sanji made. After dinner I refused Sanji's refusal and helped clean up the area, and made my way to the girls' quarters to go to bed. As I made my way there, I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around. It was Zoro, his face just inches away from mine. My breathing was harder and faster, as thoughts in my head emerged on what he was going to do to me. He brought his head closer to my ear and whispered. "Crows' Nest. Sunrise. Don't be late." I nodded at him and he went off to the men's quarters. I woke up the next morning to the light of the sunrise and I quickly made my bed. Nami said I'm free to use anything in her closet until she buys new clothes on the next island, so I put on a pair of her black track shorts a baby blue v-neck t-shirt. I braided my hair in one braid down my back and brushed my teeth. I ran out of the girls's quarters and made my way up the crows' nest. 


	6. Chapter 6

I seriously hope the chapter works this time. This is frustrating -.-

I found Zoro sitting on the couch that surrounds the crow's nest and the moment he saw me, he smirked.

"You're one minute late. Care to explain?"

I honestly thought he was mad so I got kind of nervous. "I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again," I looked down at the floor.

"Whatever. As long as we have time to train." I think Zoro noticed I thought he was mad at me, so he tried to reassure me.

We did some warm ups and worked with the dumbbells for a little while. He tossed me one bamboo sword and said I can use two after I can at least get him on the ground, or if I feel super confident with one. To be fair, he decided to use one bamboo sword as well.

Our swordplay was very intense, but neither of us were on the ground yet. I felt like he was at a bit of an advantage, as I was very short compared to him. A little while after we started fighting, Zoro stopped our fight for a second to take off his t-shirt, claiming he was getting sweaty and hot. I couldn't help but stare at the sight I had in front of me. I was probably going to get a nosebleed! He had a sexy, toned six-pack and had a giant scar that stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip. He noticed I was staring and chuckled a bit.

"Heh, don't get yourself distracted," Zoro said, winking at me.

I face went red. "I bet you did that to distract me, so I'd fall. Cheater!"

"No, I'm testing your concentration skills, and I was sweaty so I took it off. Lets get back to training, okay?" Zoro picked up his swords and got into fighting stance.

I did the same and we continued the same intense fighting as before. I couldn't really tell if he was going easy or if he was actually trying.

After about 20 minutes of nonstop swordplay, I lost focus and tripped over my OWN TWO FEET! I ended up knocking over Zoro on my way down and he landed on his back, while I landed ON TOP OF A SHIRTLESS ZORO! OH MY GOD! HOW MANY TIMES HAS THIS HAPPENED, LIKE WHY?!

I got really nervous and couldn't move myself, but he stayed there like that as well, until he spoke after a minute or so.

"Oi, are you okay? That was a pretty hard fall," I finally got up and looked him in the eye, my face redder than a tomato. Zoro's face was pretty pink as well, and he actually had a look of concern on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry! How about you, are you hurt anywhere?" He shook his head.

"I'm fine, just a little bit of shock. How did you even fall?"

"Believe it or not, but I tripped on my own feet."

Zoro just stared at me for a couple of seconds and began to laugh.

"At least my clumsiness isn't as bad your sense of direction!" I shot at him, trying not to laugh.

I gave in and we both laughed and laughed so hard my stomach hurts.

After our laughing died down, There was another awkward silence between us, and he was the one to break it again.

"Well, the sun is pretty high up, so I'm guessing that everyone else is awake right now. You're way better at sword fighting than I expected you would dismissed, see you here tomorrow morning." He shook my hand and got up and we made our way down the crow's nest.

I took a relaxing shower and changed into a tank top and shorts. I decided to leave my hair open today, so I unbraided my hair and left it like that, putting a pony tail holder at my wrist and I headed down for breakfast.

I was starving after that whole workout, so I ate a lot more than I did yesterday.

My days were spent playing with Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy and goofing around with them, thinking of my family I left behind and reading some of Robin's books while eating snacks. I have to admit, the stuff Robin reads is actually pretty interesting, and the mischief Chopper, Luffy, Usopp and I cause is pretty hilarious.

We once painted Zoro green while he was sleeping and put him in the bathtub to represent a marimo! We also switched Sanji's clothes for pink dresses and switched around his regular white apron for a pink one

with frills and flowers! And once, we borrowed a permanent marker from Nami and gave it to Luffy, and told him to draw Sanji on Zoro's face. That turned out terrible, as Luffy drew the curls of Sanji's eyebrows completely different from the other and drew red hearts on his closed eyes!

I felt kind of bad after a while, as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were taking the blame and getting hurt,

even though most of the things were my idea. Sanji kicked them pretty hard and never even scolded me once. Zoro got really pissed at them and punched them on the head. I was scared Zoro might do the same thing to me, as he had less chivalry than Sanji, but he kept scolding me instead.

After a about a month of training, sailing to islands, partying and having fun, we had finally reached the next island on our journey through the Grand Line!

Nami let us choose groups of two, so I asked Zoro if he wanted to be my partner on the island so we can get my swords because we had finally reached an island that had a sword shop with good quality swords.

"Okay, whatever," Zoro said.

As we hopped off the ship, Nami gave us our allowance and told us all to be back by tomorrow sunrise, so we can set off, but told Zoro and I to come back by sundown so we can guard the ship overnight.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro and I hopped off the ship and started to look around the island.

The people on the island were very friendly and welcoming, hence the fact that we were pirates. I'm sure that even though they were friendly, they kept their guard up just in case we were about to attack.

About half an hour into our exploring time, I saw a shop that read "BEST SWORDS" in bold lettering on the front.

"Zoro! Look! There's a sword shop right there!" I said, pointing as I began to run ahead.

"Oi, slow down! I know you're excited, but the store is not going to go anywhere!"

I ignored his remark and took hold of his hand and kept running ahead. I turned around and glanced at him. His cheeks were a bright red!

Once we got inside, I got really excited and didn't know which sword to chose from, so Zoro and the clerk both helped me. In the end, I chose a black sword with a red dragon swivelling around the blade, and a silver sword with a blue dragon around the blade. They were the most expensive swords, yet they were also the best quality.

"Thank you sooo much Zoro!" I squealed, pulling him in for a tight hug as we walked out of the store. I could tell Zoro was shocked by my actions, because it took him a few seconds for him to react and hug me back.

"Heh, It was nothing," Zoro said, prying himself free from my hug.

We spent the rest of the day wandering the island, eating at different restaurants and sweet shops, and I did some clothes shopping for myself so I wouldn't have to borrow Nami's clothes all the time.

It was awkward when I had to go to an undergarment store with Zoro beside me. He insisted he'd wait outside so I tied him tightly by his hands to a tree with an spare shoelace I'd found in my backpack so he wouldn't wander off and get lost.

"Oi! Is this really necessary, [Name]?!" Zoro yelled with a look of embarrassment.

"Of course it is!" I yelled back, as I walked through the doors of the store.

We made it back to the ship in time before sundown. It was a bit awkward for me because I didn't know what to say to him, so I just quietly leaned against the railing, eating from a big bag of gummies I'd bought and watching the mesmerizing sunset with my new swords on the ground beside me.

After a while, Zoro came and joined me and leaned beside me. We were both quiet for a little bit, as we both watched the huge, orange sun descend on the horizon, giving the sky and the water that reflected the sunlight beautiful peachy colour.

I breathed in a sigh of happiness and relief. I didn't miss my family back in Tokyo anymore. I'm sailing a sea full of adventure with people who accept me for who I am, and don't make me feel like crap every single day. Ever since I've joined this crew, I haven't been able to fake a smile. Our journeys have brought me so much joy and I couldn't thank them enough. I have finally earned my wings of freedom...

"The sunset's beautiful, isn't it?" Zoro asked, breaking my thought bubble.

"Indeed. It is," I nodded, smiling at him.

"Was this how it was on Earth?"

"It's very similar. The only difference is that I have a special someone to watch it with," It took me a second to realize what I had just said and put my hands over my mouth, blushing madly. I immediately turned to face away from Zoro.

"Oi, don't be embarrassed. I feel the same way. I like you, uhm.. a lot!" Zoro said, cupping my chin with his hands.

Then, he took that chance to lean in and give me a sweet little kiss on the lips. I was in shock for a second, but I melted right into it and kissed him back.

"[Name], I've had a crush on you ever since the day we met and you begged me to join the crew. You are your own unique girl, as you are completely the opposite of Nami and Robin, and I love that about you so much. Whenever you would team up with those 3 idiots and pull pranks on me, I couldn't get myself to yell at or stay mad at you. I feel so lucky to be able to train you to be better at swordsmanship. Training brought us closer as friends, and I want to take it up a level with you." I knew Zoro meant what he said, because he never uses vocabulary like that, nor talk like that to a girl.

I started to get teary-eyed. "Zoro, I've liked you since that same day, ever since I knew you were real, my feelings just couldn't rest. Even though my ass hurt a bit, I'm very thankful that you bumped into me and not anyone else that day, or I wouldn't have been a happier person. You don't know how much I want to express my gratitude for you and all that you've done for me on my short journey with you guys. I just, love you so freaking much!"

Zoro then took me by my waist and pulled me in for another kiss, making me drop my bag of gummies on the ground and wrap my arms around his neck. This time, the kiss was much more passionate and lasted for a long time. I fell into a state of bliss, and my mind went completely blank. I couldn't think of anything else besides Zoro and I, together.

Zoro finally broke the kiss, because we had to go up for air. He kept his hands at my waist, and I kept my arms wrapped around his neck. He began to kiss my cheek, then slowly go from my lips, to my neck, trying to find that special spot. He found it immediately and I felt like I was in paradise, making me let out a small, quiet moan.

"Let's head to your room and we can finish things off there," Zoro said, giving me a seductive look and entwining his large, strong fingers with my tiny, frail ones.

The rest of our evening was an evening I will never forget. Zoro revealed a side to him that nobody on the Straw Hat's ship, or anyone else knew- his romantic side, and Damn! He's just as good as being romantic as he is getting lost! Everything that happened felt magical. I was in a state of bliss and could probably stay like that forever. Once things died down, we lay there on my bed in silence, with Zoro's arms around me in a protective manner.

" [Name]" Zoro broke the silence.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Are you going to go back to Earth?" Zoro asked, worry in his voice.

"Hell no! I'm gonna stay here with you and everyone else because I'm happy here, and I want to be happy for the rest of my life."

"Good," he said, pulling me in for a tight hug.

"I will have to leave to go to my room when it is close to sunrise, just incase if anyone comes," Zoro said.

"That's fine. As long as we do this more often," I said, snuggling closer to him and falling asleep in his arms.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 Final!

"A Freedom Wish" Chapter 8 final

Author's Note: the song Sanji sings is his character song, Moulin Rouge. You will better understand the chapter when you listen to it, because its kind of like a slow dance song.

Zoro had to leave my room about an hour after I'd fallen asleep, in order to avoid suspicion. When I woke up, I couldn't help but hug my sheets in the morning because they still smelled like Zoro, long after he'd left.

'I'm finally with the guy I've loved for so long! I've loved him ever since episode 2. I've found out the secret that he's actually real, and I bet fangirls on Earth would be so jealous and probably want to kill me if they find out what we did last night..." I thought, lying on top of the spot that Zoro was on.

Once I'd gotten ready for the day and went out on deck, everyone was back and talking about their experiences on the island.

"Ohayo, [Name]! You seemed tired this morning so I did not want to wake you up so early. How did you find the island, and guarding the ship?" Nami asked the moment I came out the door.

I glanced around the deck, looking for Zoro, and found him lying down at "his spot", sleeping. He opened one eye and gave me a smirk. I smiled at him and got back to my conversation with Nami.

"The island had a great swords shop, and I got swords for a decent price. Their food and sweets were pretty good too, and the people were very welcoming. I was leading the way so Zoro didn't get lost, even with the easy to read signs." I looked over at Zoro, and he playfully stuck his tongue out at me. I chuckled a bit.

"As for watching the ship, I'm hoping Zoro and I could guard the ship together more often, as he trains me on what to do, just in case theives or the Marines invade the ship," I gave Nami a big smile, and from the corner of my eye, I noticed Zoro smiling as well.

"Ok, we'll see about that. Thanks for your little report." With that, Nami walked away.

I looked at Zoro, who gave me a thumbs up. I was making my way to sit next to him, but I got knocked over by something. Terrified, I turned around and it was Luffy. That idiot nearly gave me a heart attack!

"I got her! [Name] is it!" Luffy yelled.

"What are we playing?"

"Tag! I just touched you, so you're it!" Luffy got off me and ran away.

I wanted to play tag so badly, but I want to lie down beside Zoro too! I looked over at him, but he'd already gone back to sleep. I decided to play tag with Chopper, Luffy and Usopp until breakfast.

At the table, Zoro and I sat beside each other, holding each other's hands under the table. Our meal went as usual, and I helped Sanji at the end as well.

I spent the rest of the day playing fun games and climbing the ship with Chopper, Usopp and Luffy, until about sundown, where Luffy called a party to celebrate my 1st month since I've joined the crew. There was lots of Sanji's delicious foods (made majority of them vegetarian just for me), games such as "Pin the Tail on the Marimo" (Zoro didn't mind as long as I was playing, but we had to stop when Sanji joined in), Charades, and at the end, we had a dance on the deck!

Everyone took turns singing songs and dancing to them, and I have to admit, everyone sounded amazing!

It was my turn to sing, and I sung an upbeat pop/rock song that I wrote when I was 13. It was the first time I had sung it out, and luckily I still remembered the lyrics! At the end of my song, everyone clapped very loudly and cheered for me, making me feel really good about that song.

After me it was Sanji's turn, and he sung a song he wrote while he was working at the Baratie restaurant.

"Everyone grab a partner. This is a slow dance song! If only I could be on the floor dancing with Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, or [Name]-chwaaan~!" Sanji said, sounding depressed.

"Stop sulking and get on the stage if you're going to sing! Brook, Chopper and I will do a SUUUUUPERRRR job at playing the music for your slow dance!" Franky said.

Zoro and I quickly found each other, amongst everyone else trying to find a pair. I looked around and noticed Nami and Usopp together, and Robin and Luffy got together, even though I'm almost 100% Luffy does not know what a slow dance is, or what to do.

"You were amazing! I never knew you could sing!" Zoro whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

The second the music began, Zoro put his hands on my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We slowly rocked to the gentle beat of the music, and I rest my head on Zoro's shoulder, and silently stayed there, as we slowly moved around the room while dancing.

"I love you," Zoro said, breathing into my neck.

"Mmm.. I love you too.."

As the song drew into a close, I felt a bit tired, so I decided to head up to the crows' nest for a bit.

I climbed up and lay down on the roof of the crow's nest, staring at the stars. About five minutes later, Zoro came in and joined me, lying down beside me. I shuffled closer to him and rested my head on his muscular chest, feeling his heartbeat and his chest going up and down as he breathed.

We stayed silent like that for a long time, until I got up and brought myself closer to Zoro's face. I leaned in and kissed him softly, not wanting to part from him.

"Huh? Where'd [Name] go? I want her to hear me and Chopper sing!" I heard Luffy yell, making me break our kiss.

"I guess we have to go back now," I sighed, kissing Zoro on the cheek.

"Yeah, you go first then I'll come after like a minute or so."

I nodded and got off Zoro and made my way down. Everyone who wasn't playing an instrument was at the front of the makeshift stage, waiting for Luffy and Chopper to begin. I felt hands wrap around my waist, and turned around. Zoro was behind me, and gave me his signature smirk that drove me crazy. We both waited for Luffy and Chopper to begin.

Chopper opened his mouth to sing, but no sound came out. Out of nowhere, a familiar sound made its way out of his mouth. It sounded like my alarm clock!

'This was all a dream?!' I thought as my thoughts spun. Chopper and Luffy faded away from the stage, everyone else at the front of the stage faded, and finally, Zoro too loosened his grip and faded from my arms.

As my thoughts brought me back to reality, I began to cry. I cried and cried and cried, I couldn't stop crying for over an hour.

'I had finally felt happy and felt freedom, but it was taken away from me, like everything else that I had!' I thought, trying to wipe my tears.

I had to stop sulking because I had to get ready to go to my shitty school. I did my routine as usual, but I decided to stop at a coffee shop for breakfast nearby since I had time before the train arrived.

As I walked in the coffee shop and got in the short line of only one person, I checked my cellphone while waiting for the man in front of me to finish ordering.

"EHHH?! What do you mean you don't take Beri for money?!" The man's voice in front of me boomed.

"I'm very sorry, sir. But we only accept Yen. Where are you from?" The woman at the cashier kindly said.

"I'm from East Blue..." The man said.

'East Blue?! Did he just say East Blue?!' I thought as I scanned the man in front of me.

The man was dressed casually, in a flannel shirt and jeans. But what made my heart skip a beat was the fact that he had 3 swords at his side, and had short, green hair. ZORO?!

"Uhm excuse me, I will be able to pay for this man's order," I said without thinking.

Zoro and the woman both looked at me.

"How nice of you! That will be 1200 Yen please!" The woman said, with a smile.

I payed her, received my order and followed Zoro to his seat. I have to find out where that portal is!

The End~

Aww, I had so much fun writing this fanfic, I couldn't believe it was finished myself! I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback on how to improve for next time would be appreciated! Should I continue on making fanfics? I was thinking of a fanfic involving Law. Anyways, thanks so much for reading my first series, you don't know how much I appreciate it!


End file.
